Problem: The distance between two cities on a map is 15 inches. If the scale is 0.25 inches = 3 miles, how many miles apart are the actual cities?
Solution: If 0.25 inches represents 3 miles, we have that 1 inch represents 12 miles. Therefore, 15 inches represents $\boxed{180\text{ miles}}$.